The present invention relates to a projectile catapult and game apparatus for use as an amusement device. The projectile is a simulated frog, a draping aerial projectile. The frog is propelled by the catapult, actuated by user-provided force. The frog is aimed by the catapult user at a lily pad target, an upwardly facing projectile catch or bounce surface moving along an endless circular path in a tank of water simulating a lake or pond.
Relevant classifications for prior art patents appear to be: Class 273/subclass 343 for the frog; Class 124/subclass 79 for the catapult; and, Class 273/subclasses 342, 366 and 368 for the lily pads.